Amour
by Misses Histery
Summary: Songfic, Amour by Rammstein Ada y Leon son enemigos, pero ni ellos mismos se salvan de caer en las jugadas del destino ni del amor By:.:..Feer'


_Hola bien publico este fic titulado... Amour_

_Amour... Canción de Rammstein_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen (demonios ¬¬)_

_Hago este fic sin fines de lucro, disfruten ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>AMOUR<strong>

Die liebe ist ein wildes tier

sie atmet dich, sie sucht nach dir

nistet auf gebrochenem herz

und geht auf jagd bei kuss und kerzen

_(El amor es un animal salvaje  
>respira, que te busca<br>anida en el corazón roto  
>y va de caza con un beso y velas)<em>

Y ahí estaban ¿por qué razón? No lo sabían lo único que podían pensar eran uno en el otro, especialmente él, no quería dejarla ir de nuevo, desde el incidente en Raccon City… ella había logrado cautivarlo, anidarse en su corazón.

Ella besándolo salvajemente, como si ese fuera el último día de su existencia. El simplemente dejándose llevar por aquellos instintos animales, dejándose dominar por aquella mujer

saugt sich fest an deinen lippen

gräbt sich dinge durch die rippen

lässt sich fallen, weich wie schnee

erst wird es heiss, dann kalt, am ende tut es weh

_(Desgarra su camino por tus costillas se deja caer,_

_Tan ligera como nieve_

_Primero está caliente,_

_Luego frio, al fin eres herido)_

Sólo podía percibir su cándido cuerpo debajo de él, besándose con desesperación, bajo por la clavícula dirigiéndose al largo y perfecto cuello de la chica, saboreo su suave piel y gravo cada milímetro de su cuerpo, cada olor, cada susurro todo estaba en su mente.

Ella tan misteriosa y cautivadora al mismo tiempo, siempre jugando con las debilidades de los demás y aprovechándose de ellas, pero ella era su máxima debilidad y por supuesto que él era su debilidad también.

Ada Wong y Leon S. Kennedy dos personas distintas pero con un destino totalmente unido, ellos encajaban perfectamente, no podían negarlo más, se deseaban desde hace ya mucho, desde aquel primer beso hace ya muchos años.

Amour amour  
>alle wollen nur dich zähmen<br>amour amour  
>am ende<br>gefangen zwischen deinen zähnen

_(Amor, amor_

_Todos solo quieren_

_Domarte._

_Amor, amor Al fin atrapado entre tus dientes)_

Desato con sumo cuidado el broche de aquel hermoso vestido negro con detalles dorados, lo deslizó por su cuerpo y ella quedó semidesnuda, el realizo un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, desde si cuello hasta su vientre saboreando cada milímetro de su suave y delicada piel

Ada…- pronunció con una sensual voz ronca, Leon se encontraba perdido en aquel mar de placenteras sensaciones que la chica le proporcionaba.

Die liebe ist ein wildes tier  
>sie beißt, kratzt und tritt nach mir<br>hält mich mit tausend armen fest  
>zerrt mich in ihr liebesnest<p>

_(El amor es un animal salvaje_

_Ella muerde y rasguña y me patea_

_Con mil brazos me agarra fuerte_

_Me arrastra a su nido de amor)_

El jamás había tenido ninguna experiencia en el campo del amor, podía ser un gran agente, trabajar para el presidente o hasta para el mismo Papa pero en estos casos hay que decirlo, Leon era un total inepto e inexperto, su trabajo constantemente lo mantenía muy ocupado, aunque aquella vez en que en Europa se encontró con Ada su corazón volvió a sentir aquella sensación pero no podía aceptarla, se supone que ellos eran enemigos pero… ¿a quién carajo le importaba?

Frisst mich auf mit haut und haar  
>und würgt mich wieder aus nach tag und jahr<br>lässt sich fallen weich wie schnee  
>erst wenns heiß, dann kalt<br>am ende tut es weh

_(Me traga con piel y cabello y me escupe al día o al año_

_Se deja caer, tan ligera como nieve_

_Primero está caliente, luego frio, al fin eres herido)_

Ada se giro quedando ahora ella encima de él y siguió su seductor juego que ahora estaba fuera de control, ni ella misma se imagino en aquella situación y todo comenzó por un beso travieso que ella le arrebato a Leon cuando casualmente se encontraron en una plaza, como gente ordinaria que salía a pasear para olvidar aquellos tormentos pasados, y después ¿Qué? No esperaba terminar en el departamento él y menos en su cama y mucho menos haciendo el amor como dos salvajes, aunque no le desagradaba en nada.

Ja, si alguien los viera, dos enemigos fraternizando muy peligrosamente… pero había que aceptarlo ellos se querían, no, no sólo se querían, se amaban y que el mundo se jodiera, esa era la verdad.

Aunque Ada Wong no era la chica más dulce del planeta sabía cómo tratar a los hombres especialmente a ese hombre, ella sabía muy bien que "lo había traicionado" más de una vez, pero la gente es egoísta, ella era egoísta pero en estos momentos nada de eso le importaba, traicionaría al mismo Albert Wesker una y mil veces por estar con Leon.

Amour amour  
>alle wollen nur dich zähmen<br>amour amour  
>am ende<br>gefangen zwischen deinen zähnen

Amour amour  
>alle wollen nur dich zähmen<br>amour amour  
>am ende<br>gefangen zwischen deinen zähnen

_(Amor, amor_

_Todos solo quieren_

_Domarte._

_Amor, amor Al fin atrapado entre tus dientes_

_Amor, amor_

_Todos solo quieren_

_Domarte._

_Amor, amor Al fin atrapado entre tus dientes)_

Y así siguieron con aquel acto de amor tan placentero, que los llenaba sin embargo… después de esto ¿Qué es lo que harían? ¿Seguirían como enemigos? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero qué demonios importaba lo que pasara en el futuro estaban en su presente y lo adoraban y lo volverían a repetir muchas veces incluso si fuera un pecado, y lo era, el pecado de la lujuria, quien sabe porqué razones se les prohibía pensar así si la lujuria en vez de ser un pecado debería de ser una obligación o un mandamiento de Dios.

Die liebe ist ein wildes tier

sie atmet dich, sie sucht nach dir

nistet auf gebrochenem herz

und geht auf jagd bei kuss und kerzen

_(El amor es un animal salvaje  
>respira, que te busca<br>anida en el corazón roto  
>y va de caza con un beso y velas)<em>

Ahora ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas y algunos o más bien varios gemidos de parte de los dos.

Él le profeso todo el amor que sentía por ella y viceversa.

Frisst mich auf mit haut und haaren  
>und wirbt mich wieder aus nach tag und jahr<br>lässt sich fallen, weich wie schnee  
>erst wird es heiss, dann kalt, am ende tut es weh<p>

_(Me traga con piel y cabello y me escupe al día o al año_

_Se deja caer, tan ligera como nieve_

_Primero está caliente, luego frio, al fin eres herido)_

Más sin embargo el tenía sus dudas, ¿ella lo traicionaría de nuevo? ¿Cómo podía confiar en ella? Está claro que lo salvo varias veces de ser asesinado o morir sutilmente, entonces ¿se convertirían en amantes?

Él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, a renunciar a todo lo que tenía, de ser un agente del gobierno, de traicionar a quien sea por estar con esa mujer, porque la amaba, no importaba si ella lo dejaba de nuevo, no, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él la buscaría y cuando la encontrase la secuestraría y la llevaría muy lejos en donde nada ni nadie pudiera encontrarlos.

Amour amour  
>alle wollen nur dich zähmen<br>amour amour  
>am ende<br>gefangen zwischen deinen zähnen

Amour amour  
>alle wollen nur dich zähmen<br>amour amour  
>am ende<br>gefangen zwischen deinen zähnen

_(Amor, amor_

_Todos solo quieren_

_Domarte._

_Amor, amor Al fin atrapado entre tus dientes_

_Amor, amor_

_Todos solo quieren_

_Domarte._

_Amor, amor Al fin atrapado entre tus dientes)_

-Leon- pronunció en gemido la mujer de ojos verdes- te amo

-Yo también te amo, Ada- sonrió de lado el rubio y así ambos se dejaron caer sobre la suave cama y cerraron los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

Die liebe ist ein wildes tier  
>in die falle gehst du ihr<br>in die augen starrt sie dir  
>verzaubert wenn ihr blick dich trifft<br>Die liebe  
>die liebe ist ein wildes tier<br>in die falle gehst du ihr  
>in die augen starrt sie dir<br>verzaubert wenn ihr blick dich trifft

_(El amor es un animal salvaje_

_En su trampa has caído_

_Te está viendo a los ojos_

_Eres encantado cuando su mirada te alcanza_

_El amor es una animal salvaje_

_En su trampa has caído_

_Te está viendo a los ojos_

_Eres encantado cuando su mirada te alcanza)_

Al día siguiente la primera en despertar fue Ada y al girar la vista se encontró con un Leon sensualmente dormido, que irónica era la vida, verlo así le traían pensamientos de una familia, matrimonio, hijos y todas esas cosas.

Escasos minutos después despertó Leon y le dedico una dulce sonrisa y se miraron fijamente ¡Mierda! Era difícil verla directamente a los ojos, esa mujer era peligrosa hasta para el mismo, ella lo miro y se levanto de la cama empezando a agarrar sus cosas y vestirse

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido Leon

-No es obvio, me voy-dijo secamente Ada, oh si esa mujer podía ser un dulce pero a los 5 minutos podía ser más fría que el mismo hielo

-Entonces tienes pensado irte ¿No?

-Wow, ¿Cómo lo descubriste? Tengo que tomar un avión hacia Portugal

-Mmmm, pues sabes que-dijo Leon deteniéndola del brazo, esa mujer era una bruja

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ada viéndolo de nuevo a los ojos, esa mirada tan sexy lo perturbaba cada vez más

Bitte bitte, geb' mir gift  
>bitte bitte, geb' mir gift<br>bitte bitte, geb' mir gift  
>bitte bitte, geb' mir gift<p>

_(Por favor dame veneno_

_Por favor dame veneno_

_Por favor dame veneno_

_Por favor dame veneno__)_

-Ya te jodiste, porque ni loco te vuelvo a dejar ir- y así la jalo de nuevo a la cama comenzado a besarla como hace poco, ella perdió el control de nuevo

-Leon, eres un imbécil, harás que me despidan-dijo siguiéndole los besos a Leon

-¿Y?, por dios Ada, ya déjalo, escucha nos largaremos de aquí y muy lejos, haremos nuestras vidas y seremos felices- dijo él – No puedes dejarme de nuevo, no esta vez, no lo permitiré

-Leon…

-Quiero estar contigo siempre y que me envenenes con tus miradas y tus besos, con tu cuerpo, con todo

-Te amo, Leon S. Kennedy

-Y yo a ti Ada Wong

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Bien es mi primer fic con esta pareja, es obvio soy fan de Ada &amp; Leon<p>

espero sus comentarios, si les gusto, les parecio aburrido, cursi, sin sentido

se acepta de todo :D


End file.
